


[podfic] Tagged

by reena_jenkins



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Dog Tags, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Marking, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Logan gives Rogue his dog tags."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Tagged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tagged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970752) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:** Possessive Behaviors, Possessive Language, Marking, Facial

 **Length:** 00:13:20  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(XMM\)%20_Tagged_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
